kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures Teams
Welcome to the Page of Kids World's Adventures Teams. Team Members *Ryan Mitchell *Stu *Nicole Mitchell *Holly *Twinkie *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk *Zhane *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin *Jeremy the Crow *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *Jack Skellington and Zero *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter *Elsa the Snow Queen *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Robo Knight *Ahsoka Tano *Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) & Palutena *The Newtralizer *Zordon and Alpha 5 *the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Ninjor *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Joanna the Goanna *Tikal the Echidna and Chaos (Sonic) *Annoying Orange *Pear *Apple *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Princess Sapphire *Choppy *Prince Frank *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Bunyip Bluegum *Bill Barnacle *Sam Sawnoff *Albert the Magic Pudding *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Garfield and Odie *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot *Spot the Puppy *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Corporal Capeman *Freddi Fish *Luther *Maya, Miguel, Paco and the gang *CatDog *Winslow *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max (the Grinch's Dog) *Euchariah *Robot Jones *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *The Cluefinders *Super Chicken and Fred *Spin the Talking Globe *Megaman and Rush *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *DangerMouse *Ernest Penfold *Little Lulu *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli, Bot and UmiCar *The Animal Crackers Gang *De Blob *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Underdog *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead *Frankie the little Blue Dog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Scaler *Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, Francis and Jamie *Artie *Pete *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Granny, Diego and Shira *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Becky *Beaver *Nutt-Head *Beavoe and Bug-Head *Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry and Mary Blueberry *Queen Brenda Fisher *Vallony Vulture, Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie and the gang *Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli *Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi *Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa *Charlie Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt Veronica and the gang *Astro *Ttark *Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Sanjay and Trixie Tang *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty, Wilma, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Richelle, Billy & Ruby Biggles, Alisa, Ray, Caroline, Garret, Kortney, Taylor, Jackson C., and all of their characters *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and all of the characters *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Mulan and Mushu *Penny Proud, Oscar Proud *Balto *Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo and T-Bone *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet *ALF and the gang *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave Seville, Ms. Miller *Rose/Huntsgirl *Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tony Toponi, Tiger and the gang *Yakko, Wakko, Dot and the gang *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr *The Care Bears Cousins, Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, Wish Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs *Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly *Sam Manson and the gang *Dennis The Menace and the gang *Tinker Bell and the fairies *Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack *Garfield, Odie and the gang *Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, Chip the Seal *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus *Kim Possible and the gang *The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Guido, Ruby and the gang *Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Myrtle Edmonds, Theresa, Yuki, Elena, Stitch, Stitch's Cousins and the gang *The Little Mermaid: Princess Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Prince Eric and the gang *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck and the gang *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Fa Mulan, Mushu, Li Shang *Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Janice, Babby Robin, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Robin, Uncle Statler, Uncle Waldorf, Nanny *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket *Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith and John Rolfe *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *The Princess and the Frog: Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator Prince Naveen *The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer, Stay Puft *Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy and the gang *Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling and the gang *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Sally Acorn, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena and the gang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus *The Gang of Tiny Toons *Tarzan, Tantor Jane, Terk, Professor *Yo Yo Flamingo, the Snobby Six, Rachel, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, the Jack-in-the-box, and the Ballerina *Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Bucky the Squirrel, and the Official *Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Helga Katrina Sinclair, Wilhelmina Packard and Commander Rourke *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann Pearson and Lydia Pearson *Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *The Fraggle Rock Gang *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Tillie and Chip *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken and their friends *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Mr. Blik, Waffle and Gordon Quid *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Buster and Chauncey *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie *Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Sophie and Sky *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Dusty Crophopper *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Stephen *Barney the Dinosaur *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls *Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and the gang *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Dave Seville *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their friends. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villainous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. In fact, it was due to seeing her that Dagnino had turned to the good side. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel and a sister-figure to Benny. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino, and a sister-figure to Johnny (but unlike the other two El Arca girls, she is an older sister figure to someone). Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to America to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were unhappy about it at first. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked Witch of the East, Lion temporarily separates from the Fantasy Team to follow four other travelers (Dorothy Toto, Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman) on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. *Aurora Rose Worgen - Leo's wife. *Sunlight - Benny's wife. *Daphne the Lioness - Johnny's Girlfriend. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *R2-D2 - (season 2 member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. R2 is a mechanic capable of fixing almost any problem, as well as interfacing directly with computers. *C-3PO - (season 2 member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. 3PO is capable of translating over 600 million different languages, as well as negoiating with various lifeforms. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Danny, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana and Danielle, Alexis, Tiguar, Stefanie and Chang are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (occasional member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *Burgess and Gunflint - (occasional members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. *Scuttle - (occassional member) A seagull who is friends with Ariel, who bring him "human stuff" that he claims to know about. *Reuben - (possible future member) A lazy cowardly alien from Lilo and Stitch. He was capable of creating sandwhiches and worked with Gantu. *G. E. Predators : Prowl, Blaze, Jag, Cassie and Casey, Morsal Fin, Armagator *Lyon Rey *Joey Rey *Terra Rey *Tigger *Bagheera *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *King Samson and Queen Jaina *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Xellos *Genie *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *Zuba *Florrie *Leonette *Alexis *Vitaly *Gia *Tiguar *Stefano *Ling *Stefanie and Chang *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito *The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag *The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, etc. *Humphrey the Bear *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin. *Logan *The Trimaxian aka "Max" *Popeye *Justin *Isaac the Media Hunter *Loki the Snow Leopard *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith *Prince Adam (The Beast) *Hank McCoy *Prince (Golden Films' Beast) *Prince Koro *Maria the Beast *Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt *Kyle the Otter *Rudy the Alligator *Dennis the Frog *Cassidy the Pelican *Kimmy the Elephant *Kaytlin the Otter *Rex *Elsa *Dweeb *Woog *Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Colonel Hathi *Donkey *MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Mirta *Pterano *Speedy the Snail *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Jenny the Elephant *Heather the Rhinoceros *Matt the Owl *Scott the Penguin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Adventure *Horror *Fantasy *Bartok *Linde the Snow Leopard *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King) *Vanity Smurf and Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Cat in the Hat *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Bungo (The Wombles) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Yogi Bear *Oakie Doke *Thumbelina and Jacquimo *Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Baby Triplets) *Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Shy, Mr Bump, Mr Happy and Mr Jelly (Mr Men) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Phil and Lil (Rugrats) *Dopey (Snow White) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Megara (Hercules) *King Arthur and his Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Rabbit (Old Bear) *Peter (Family Guy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey (Shrek) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinkerbell *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Noddy and Big Ears *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Iago (Aladdin) *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Little Audrey *Bizza Bopkin and Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) *IgglePiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Jack Frost, Tooth and E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *De-Li (Waybuloo) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace *Koda *Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Mordecai and Rigby *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Guido *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck *Skip *Mr. Thicknose *Remy the Rat and Emile *Jacquimo *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Stanley *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test and Lila Test *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson *Reader Rabbit *Crash Bandicoot *Mumble *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fairy and Duke Onkled *Gnorris *Professor Owl *Finn and Jake *Harry and Lloyd *The Littlest Angel *Kessie *Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana *The Amazing Spiez *ALF *Dexter *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Crocco the Alligator, Tux the Penguin, Pickles and Prickles *Robyn Starling *Toucan Sam and his Nephews *Tony the Tiger *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird *Horton *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) and Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Buttons and Rusty, Abner and Bridget and George and Rosie *Lester Awesome, Noam Plinsky, Lars Arnst, Thera Kerplopolis and Mr. Twitchy *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm *Fraidy Cat (Future Member) *James Thunder (Future Member) *Pero A.K.A Puss n' Boots (Future Member) *Wander *Sylvia *Sergeant Tibbs *Aleu *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Launchpad McQuack *Lion (of Oz) *Baron Humbert von Gikkingen *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the gang *Jack Frost *Donkey and Puss in Boots *Po the Panda and The Furious Five *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Princess Odette *Wilbur *Putt-Putt and Pep *Jake Long *Andy Panda *Hellokitty *Pluto and Dinah *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Jamie Bingham *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) *Stanley (Fluppy Dogs) *Ozzie (Fluppy Dogs) *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd *Eddy *Brandy *Mr. Whiskers *Eddie Archer *Conker The Squirrel *Kirby *Mina Beff *GoGo DoDo *T-Midi *Shnookums and Meat *Barnaby "Bear" Berenstein *Joshua *Bambi and Faline *Vanellope von Schweetz *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Benjamin the Elephant and Otto *Bongo the Circus Bear and Lulubelle *Doraemon *Tod and Copper *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Mytyl and Tyltyl *Huckleberry Hound *Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf andSmurfette *Kenai *Porky Pig *Big Hero 6 *Elliot *Maleficent *Mary Poppins *Christopher Robin *Genie *Mushu *Timon and Pumbaa *Louis *Rat and Mole *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Chicken Little *Oh *Belle *Oscar *Sly Cooper *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Lost Boys *Daredevil *SuperTed *Spot (Scott), Pretty Boy and Jolly *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Fly, Chuck (Charles) and Stella *Screwy Squirrel *The Simpsons *Ghost of Christmas Present *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie *Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Pepper Ann Pearson *Nicky Little *Milo Kamalani *Bluetoes *Buck *B.E.N. *Reepicheep *Bibi Blocksberg *Hugo and Rita *Blue Cat *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *Alice *Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *The Road Rovers *Stitch and Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Blinky Bill *Baloo and Bagheera *Brer Rabbit *Danny and Sawyer *Oliver *Princess Paw Paw *Rat and Mole *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *King Brian *Scrat *Elmer the Elephant *Dracula *Lucky Jack *Wallace and Gromit *Masha and Bear (Masha and the Bear) *Oscar (Pig) *Spy Fox *Turbo *Sora *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Supernoobs *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie *Christopher and Holly *Kirby *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach *Darkwing Duck *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower *Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley *Scarlet Spider *Mitchell Turner and Becky Butters *Templeton *Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport *Bonkers *Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot and Rocket Raccoon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Quasimodo *Frosty the Snowman *Dumbo *Despereaux *Bud E. Bear and Fifi Fox *Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto and Leo Callisto and lots more! Gallery awkid.jpg The Gang of Winnie The Pooh.png 1_1257299009857.jpg 4.-Partial-cast-of-Yours-Mine-and-Ours-with-Henry-Fonda-and-Tim-Matheson-in-stripped-shirt.jpg 8mqYK3hJ2Xr8IZUXy9AwqGNG5go.jpg 12a.jpg 81hNhGlBM5L._SL290_.jpg 0253.jpg 0504d3dd5331c90be6daecb5ff950c4b-d4ht1jm.jpg 600full-wuzzles-screenshot.jpg The gang of Nickelodeon.jpg 396144_396438973775476_2124588376_n.jpg 2456033-cabbage.jpg 20150413_165546.jpg 20150613_201643~2.jpg 20151126_180232.jpg 20151223_130818.jpg 20160516_205620.jpg 93681843.jpg 20120224234622!Timmy_&_Jimmy_(Jimmy_Timmy_Power_Hour).jpg A_Child_At_Heart_colored_by_TeenEchelon2195.jpg Adventure_02_Epi50-6.jpg Agh.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Series_2.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Series.jpg There you go my little escape artist by sajojo-d9w8jj6.png Alexandria's birthday Capture.PNG All_Star_Cross_Heroes_1.png All_Star_Cross_Heroes_2.png All_Star_Cross_Heroes_3.png Cakehdf80.jpg 20150414_144429.jpg 20150414_144729.jpg 20150414_151449.jpg 20150419_005135.jpg amfbb54.jpg Angelica's-Ballet.jpg annie__1982___2014__by_montey4-d89td62.jpg annie-opens-1-29jpg-8f083ff093ede749_large.jpg ap275376340475_wide-18770fa851d1f4258d514ebcfe2a891041b2f0b3-s1100-c15.jpg AR-130219990.jpg article-0-1AE2E06600000578-772_634x598.jpg article-0-1E069AC800000578-105_634x560.jpg article-0-1E06821E00000578-796_634x781.jpg article-2194146-14B537EF000005DC-675_634x407.jpg article-2245948-167277F0000005DC-950_634x458.jpg article-2353812-0439D77400000514-11_638x538.jpg 161863846.jpg assljc24.jpg The Gang of Muppet Babies.png babymayhem.jpg Bambi_and_Rapunzel's_Ohanna_Adventure.png Barney Series 100, 200 and 300.png Barney's Backyard Gang.png The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (Character Evolution) v1.1.jpg The Chipmunks & The Chipettes Special Day.png The Chipmunks and The Chipettes Evolution by peacekeeperj3low.jpg Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Manly heroes Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Girly heroines Category:Disney heroines Category:Anti heroines Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Groups Adventure Teams Category:Boyfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Girlfriends Category:Brothers Category:Sisters